The Legend of Sesshomaru and MokoMoko-sama
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: How Sesshomaru got MokoMoko-sama Disclaimer- I don't own and get no compensation from this fan fiction


The Legend of Sesshomaru and MokoMoko

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I collect any compensation for the use of the characters in this fanfiction. I thank Takahashi-sama for writing InuYasha and giving such rich characters to play with.

Many have speculated as to how MokoMoko-sama became part of Sesshomaru's being. Many don't know if it is alive or just a fashion accessory. I've been a member of the Taisho family court since long before Sesshomaru was born and I am here to give some insight into the matter.

First let me preface this by saying that MokoMoko-sama is definitely alive, and not a fashion statement. She, yes she, is part of Sesshomaru's being and will forever be firmly a part of him. When he is in human form, MokoMoko-sama appears to be a long, very fluffy fur boa. When he transforms into his true demon form, MokoMoko-sama melds into Sesshomaru's fur giving him that extra fluffy appearance and the very long tail.

Now, as to how the two became as one.

It was early Spring in Sesshomaru's 150th year. The castle of his parents was in preparation for a great celebration, in honor of the heir-apparent himself. For Sesshomaru had just completed his first heat. Ah, I remember it well. The poor young daiyokai had no idea what he was headed for. There were the hot flashes, then came the uncontrollable temper flare-ups (if you think his temper was bad after his baby brother was born, that was a mere annoyance compared to his first heat). Then his insatiable desire to mate with any unmated Inu around the countryside. The royal guards had quite a time keeping up with the young lord and protecting the virtue of all the inhabitants of the realm. Finally he was captured and thrown into the basement, I mean, the room specifically designed for the comfort of the Royals during this most difficult time.

But I digress. The celebration. While he was still in seclusion during his heat time, which lasted about a week, his parents decided it was time to find him a proper mate. Invitations had been sent out to all the royal Inu families in Japan. All eligible Inu maidens were invited to the celebration. From the guests, Sesshomaru, with careful guidance from his parents, was to choose his new mate.

Oh, there was so much going on. The household staff was polishing the floors, cleaning the massive draperies (we're talking thirty feet tall drapes) and setting up massive cherry wood tables and chairs in the grand ballroom. The gardeners were puttering away in the multitude of gardens, each different flower bed being pruned and all the weeds (if any dared to invade a flower bed) were plucked and eventually burned. All the trees in the surrounding area were given a good trimming so that no branches were too low, should the visitors care to go frolicking in the rolling hills behind the castle. After all, they were all Inu, and Inu do love to run around. Then there was the kitchen staff. Oh the aromas coming from the kitchen filled the entire castle. I can close my eyes and still smell all the wonderful scents of deer and pigs that were roasted. Ahhhh.

Sorry, I got off track again. Where was I? Oh, the preparations. The proud parents let their magnificent staff do all the hard work while they got to prepare their son for the actual celebration. Actually, they had the most difficult task. You see, young Lord Sesshomaru wasn't too keen on the idea of being mated just yet.

After being informed about the celebration and his part in it, Sesshomaru chimed in on his thoughts. "I am not choosing a mate just because you say I need to choose a mate. And if I do choose one of the maidens that you have invited, it doesn't mean that I will go through with a mating ceremony immediately. I have things I want to do, places to go and demons to kill. I will not be saddled with a whiny female that wants to keep me home with her, have pups and domesticate me like some lap dog. You two didn't mate until you were over 400, and I have no intention of mating until I am good and ready." Sesshomaru was adamant. Things got heated after that, let me tell you.

Now, the castle is quite large, about forty rooms on the upper floors, with Sesshomaru's suite being on the 2nd from the top floor on the far western side of the castle. It overlooks rolling hills which are green with a rainbow of wild flowers in the Spring. In other words, it's away from the hustle and bustle of everyday noises in the castle. But that distance from everywhere in the castle didn't matter when the shouting began. I was in the Grand Ballroom directing the staff on where to place the tables for the banquet when I heard the first echoes of disenchantment from our guest of honor. It started with, "I said no." Then came his mother's, "You will do as we say." and another, "NO!" and then the Taiyokai adamantly telling his son, "It is your duty to take a mate." You get the idea. The problem was, the rhetoric was always the same, only louder and louder and each time the parents said "YES YOU WILL", Sesshomaru yelled back, "NO I WON'T!"

This went on for three days. Then on day four, when his parents went to his room to start round whatever, their son was gone. In his room was a note. "I cannot argue anymore. I know I am required to be here for the party, and I will be here. I need time to think Sesshomaru."

The royal parents weren't happy, but they also knew their son and one thing about him, if he said he would return for the party, he would return. All they could do is wait. Preparations still needed to be overseen and the guests would start arriving in a couple of days. So, they would just do what they should have been doing instead of arguing with their son, preparing.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had gone off somewhere further west of the castle. It was still his father's lands, but nowhere he had been before. About a half day after leaving the castle, he came upon a modest-sized village. He hadn't wanted anyone to know who he was when he was meandering around, thinking, so he had ditched the royal garments and snagged some of the staffers' garb from a clothesline upon leaving the castle grounds. He would return them when he got done. For now, he would blend in more with the citizenry of the land. Many Inu had white hair, it was a clan thing, so that wouldn't really give him away. Still, he tied his flowing locks with a scrap of cloth in a low ponytail.

Sometime before dusk, he happened upon a village. He could have found a tree to climb and sleep, he loved doing that, even at home, but he liked the idea of seeing how other Inu lived, so he entered the village. Surprisingly, even as the sun was setting, the village was abuzz with activity. He walked in and asked if there was a place he could sleep for the night. A friendly villager showed him to a place that strangers often went. He thanked the man and knocked on the door.

A short time later, a young Inu girl answered his knock. She was by all accounts a few years younger than Sesshomaru. She was not too slim, but definitely not overweight. She to had white hair, but hers were shorter and was quite fluffy. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there might be a place I could spend the night."

The girl smiled and stepped aside, allowing Sesshomaru to enter. What he thought was going to be a small inn was actually her home. It had a fire pit in the middle of the room, he assumed for heat and for cooking. There were several mats and a few pillows around the fire pit. A few wooden shelves adorned one wall and that was it for the first room. To the right was a doorway with a hand-woven cloth covering it. The girl walked toward the doorway and nodded for Sesshomaru to follow, which he did. Inside the other room was a tatami mat with a square pillow-like thing for his head to rest upon. A hand-woven blanket was neatly folded on the mat. A small table with a wooden bowl and pitcher were in the corner. "Will this do sir?" she asked quite shyly.

There was just something about her that Sesshomaru instantly liked. "This is perfect, thank you. "

The girl took the pitcher. "I will get you some water. Please make yourself comfortable." She was only gone a few minutes when she returned. She poured some of the water into the bowl. Somehow Sesshomaru had missed there was a towel and cloth next to the bowl earlier, or maybe the girl had just brought it in. Either way, he was grateful for a chance to wash his face and hands.

Then, Sesshomaru's stomach growled. He blushed, which was something he never had done before. The girl, making no notice to the growl or blush, simply asked if Sesshomaru would like to join her for dinner. "I really hate eating alone all the time. I would like to have some company."

With an invitation like that, how could a gentleman refuse. After a quick wash of his dusty face and hands, Sesshomaru emerged into the main room to find a pot of delectable smelling food sitting on a fire and two bowls with spoons sitting next to the fire pit. Two wooden cups were taken from the shelf and placed next to the bowls and filled with water from a pitcher identical to the one in the other room.

"The soup will be finished soon. I hope you like fish and udon. I am told mine is quite good."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and sat down on one of the mats. Soon the soup was ready and the young girl was serving up two bowls of fragrant soup. The meal was quiet, neither person speaking and it was somewhat uncomfortable for Sesshomaru. He was used to rousing conversation at the dinner table. He needed to break the silence, so as he finished his last noodle, he placed his bowl down. "I have been here for over an hour in your home, and I have been quite rude. My name is Sesshomaru. May I have your name?"

The young girl didn't look up from her bowl, she just put it down and replied. "Everyone calls me Funwari. I am not sure what my parents named me because they died when I was quite young. The villagers have taken care of me and all I have ever been called is Funwari. I guess it's because my hair is so full and fluffy." A small giggle escaped the shy girl. This made Sesshomaru smile.

"I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Be proud of it." This made Funwari smile and blush.

A bit of conversation ensued, nothing really important was said and Sesshomaru went off to bed in the other room. Surprisingly, the young Inu lord slept better that night than he had in quite some time. He woke at dawn to the smell of something wonderful coming from the other room. He got up, changed his clothing and emerged to find Funwari making breakfast. "Good morning Sesshomaru. I hope you like miso soup. That's today's breakfast."

Today, though, the pot of soup was much larger than the previous night's meal. When questioned about it, Funwari explained that there were several elderly members of the village that could no longer work the fields or tend the animals. Therefore, they were given very minimal rations. So, she always made breakfast for those she knew wouldn't have enough. They had always taken care of her when she was little, and she felt it was her turn to take care of them. Sesshomaru was impressed by her generosity. Even though she had limited resources herself, she shared what little she had.

After taking care of the elderly, the two made their way to the fields. There they helped tend the crops and as a reward for hard work, were given a share of the harvest. Sesshomaru was not going to take any but remembered the elderly, and took his. Once back in Funwari's home, he gave his share to her and told her to make a better soup the next day for the others. This touched Funwari's heart.

The next two days were the same, but Sesshomaru knew that the following day he would have to leave. He was enjoying his time with Funwari and wanted to stay with her, but he had promised to return home for the party. Still, he had grown fond of the young girl and the more he thought about her, the more he knew that he wanted her to be in his life- forever. There was only one way for that. He would return home, take Funwari with him and she would become his mate.

The only problem with that was Funwari. She would never leave the village if the elderly were not going to be taken care of. Well, he was heir to the Western Lands and he had some clout. He could make sure they were taken care of. In fact, the entire village had taken him in and made him part of their community the last few days. He would see to it that the entire village was taken care of. How could he let his new mate down? So, it was decided. He was going to ask Funwari to become his mate.

That night, at dinner, Sesshomaru ate his meal. As Funwari was cleaning up, instead of going to his room, he stayed and helped. Then he sat her down by the fire. "I have not told you anything about myself the entire time I have been here, and you have not asked. It's time you know everything." He proceeded to explain what brought him to her village. "Finding you has been the best thing in my life. You are kind and considerate, thinking of others before yourself. I have become very fond of you, no that's not right. I believe that I love you. And as such, I want you to become my mate."

Funwari was speechless. To find out that her boarder was actually the Lord's son, and he had fallen in love with her was almost too much to imagine. She too had very strong feelings for Sesshomaru, but she had not said anything because she knew he was not planning on staying. Her boarders never do. Still, here he was and he shared her feelings. "I, too, care very deeply for you. But, I cannot leave here. You know that the others depend on me."

Sesshomaru was waiting for that. "Yes, and as my mate, we will be able to arrange to have everyone taken care of. Maybe they can be taken better care of than before. I can send people here to tend for them. And, you can come visit as often as you please."

That all sounded perfect, so of course, Funwari said "Yes. I will become your mate."

So the next day, Sesshomaru packed his and Funwari's things. They left ample food for the elderly and Sesshomaru admonished the villagers to take care of those that had built the village but were now unable to work. After getting their promise to take care of the elderly and infirm, the happy couple left for the castle, vowing to return soon to be sure all was as they expected.

Late in the afternoon, just before dinnertime, Sesshomaru and Funwari entered the castle gates. They were met by me. I was so happy to see the young lord return and tell me of his adventure. The lady Funwari was indeed beautiful and her nature was as sweet and gentle as a Spring breeze. I ushered the happy couple into the castle and into the dining hall. There, just as the kitchen staff was starting to serve dinner, I introduced Funwari to the assembled guests and Sesshomaru's parents.

Instead of smiles and cheers, there was dead silence and frowns. Lord Sesshomaru's parents rose from their seats. "Everyone, please start eating. We will return shortly."

The Royals turned and nodded, leading Sesshomaru and Funwari from the dining hall, and all their guests, to the patio outside. Lady Taisho turned around, put her hand out and pushed against her son's chest. "Just what did you think bringing her here, and now? You know what this whole celebration is about."

Sesshomaru got angry, but with Funwari there, kept his temper in check. He took her hand in his. "Yes, Mother, I am fully aware of it. This is to find me a mate. Well, the look is over. I have found my mate. Funwari is to become my mate."

Lord Taisho shook his head. He knew his wife was about to explode, so he needed to act fast. "Son, you don't understand. You cannot just mate with any Inu maiden you choose. You must mate with an Inu maiden of royal blood. Unless Funwari comes from a royal family, we cannot allow this mating to take place."

Funwari started to silently cry. She knew it was too good to be true, but Sesshomaru was determined to make Funwari his mate. "If Funwari is not my mate, then there will be no mating- ever. That is my final word on the matter." With that, he turned, with Funwari in hand and they reentered the castle, going straight to his suite.

I was sent to follow them, so I don't know what was done or said to the guests, but the next day, there was a feeling of dread hanging everywhere. No one was talking and eyes were averted from looking at any of the royal family. I had spent the night parked outside Sesshomaru's suite, and I could hear him talking to Funwari into the early morning hours. They finally went to sleep close to dawn. Around noon, the door opened and they emerged. "You can move now. We are going for a walk. If you must follow, please do so at a modest distance."

And so we went for a long walk. Well, it was a long walk, but I was fairly far behind them. One didn't need to be up close to know that they were still in love and still planning on being together. The only obstacle was going to be the parents.

That evening, with only the royals and Funwari there, dinner was had. It was solemn, and not much was said. A few glares were exchanged, but that's about it. Finally, Lady Taisho spoke. "If you are hellbent on being together, forever, then there is nothing I can do to stop it ."

Sesshomaru and Funwari smiled at each other and they thought everything was going to be okay. That was far from the case.

That night, before bed, everyone met in Lord Taisho's den for a nightcap to "celebrate" the happy couple. Then, off to bed they went. About an hour later, Lady Taisho went to Sesshomaru's suite with an old woman dressed in dark clothing. "Leave us." And so I did, but I didn't go far. I stayed just around a corner and watched. The duo entered Sesshomaru's suite, leaving the door ajar, so I crept up and peered in. Sesshomaru and Funwari were sound asleep in the over-sized bed, cuddled close together.

The old woman turned to Lady Taisho. "Is she the one?" A nod was her answer."Very well." She reached inside a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a pouch. She sprinkled something from it onto Funwari's head, then she said some words I never heard before. "It's done. When the sun comes up over the horizon, she will be transformed." Then the two turned to leave the room and I scurried away lest I be found out. They closed the door and that's all I saw or heard until the next morning.

Shortly after dawn, just before breakfast, came a blood-curdling howl from Sesshomaru's room. I ran to see what was wrong, surprised that no one else was going. When I opened the door, I saw why Sesshomaru was so upset. There, on the bed, next to where he lay was supposed to be his intended mate. Instead, there was a long, white fluffy thing. It was wiggling around, trying to wrap itself around Sesshomaru. The young lord was both terrified and mortified. "What has happened to Funwari? What has happened to my intended mate?"

Soon, the parents arrived. They stood in the doorway looking at the sight. Finally Lady Taisho spoke. "It was for your own good, son. We could not allow you to mate with that common girl. You must mate with a Royal.

"I don't know how you did it, but now undo it. I told you, if I do not take Funwari as my mate, I will take no one." Sesshomaru was now hotter than lava from Fuji-sama.

"It cannot be undone, son." A repentant father said. "Once the spell is cast, it is a done deal. Your mother made sure of that. "

Sesshomaru turned to the wiggling fluff beside him. "Funwari, I am sorry. I made a promise and I will keep it. I will mate with no other, and you will always be with me." He picked up the long, white fluff and draped it over his right shoulder, caressing it. "She is mine now and forever. We may not be mated, but we will never be parted." Then he closed his eyes and whispered. "In private, you will always be my Funwari, but no one else shall ever call you that. " Then in a louder voice, he proclaimed. "She was the only mate I would have, now she is no more. She is now this and she is to be called MokoMoko-sama. I will carry her with me until the day I die. On that day, and only on that day, she too will die."

That's how Sesshomaru got MokoMoko-sama and why he has never taken a mate. Isn't it the best and saddest love story ever?


End file.
